For Your Entertainment
by NightimeBehavior
Summary: A series of one-shot G!P prompts.


**Prompt: Canon World  
** (From Archive of our Own)  
(ImClexaTrash)

What about since Lexa hasn't been with anyone sexually since Costia, the first time she's with Clarke she doesn't last very long. She gets embarrassed so Clarke reassures her it's fine and gets her ready for round two with oral. Lexa doesn't have a problem with an early arrival this time.

* * *

 **This became a lot more then just pure sex and...I think I enjoyed it. Though that does not mean this will happen often. Most of my stories will simply be sex with minor plot but few will be sex with major plot, this being one of the latter. All of my stories will have some plot to them and I hope you enjoy it and them.**

 **Feel free to request prompts in the reviews or private message, just inform me of whether you want it in the Canon World/Alternative Universe/Omegaverse or if you just don't care. I will have a Tumblr account up in a week or two so I will be taking prompts there as well.**

 **Might be OOC - maybe. I don't know. I don't think so.**

 **P.S. - This is my first prompt as well. So thank you, ImClexaTrash.**

* * *

 **Delayed Arrival**

It had been three months since the fall of the Ice Nation, the shattering of Pike's little revolution and the annihilation of the red dressed A.I., pain in the ass, as Raven referred to her - Alie. A lot had come out of that three months and not all of it was good but Clarke looked to the good points and tried her best to keep focused on those because no matter what, Clarke knew peace wouldn't last forever. She had learned that long ago in the hardest of ways.

It had been, three months since Octavia had began smiling again every now and then and had taken up a full role within the Grounder's as Indra's second. Three months since Raven's mood had began picking up little by little every day. Three months since Monty and Miller had began to not-so-secretly attempt to sneak away together. Three months since Bellamy had been put on probation following his actions with Pike, something Lexa had supported because while Clarke knew Lexa had no love for Bellamy, she also knew that Lexa knew he had been broken. They were all broken. Kindred spirits in one way if not many others. Three months since Abby had handed over her reign to Kane who in turn had hefted and lurched the little chancellor pin into the river and the two began leading their people in sync under Lexa's Coalition but separate just as much. The two had been so perfectly in sync with one another to the point that it had been three months since Clarke had found out about the tentative relationship between Abby and Kane.

Clarke smiled at that. Kane had come to her after she had discovered her mother and Kane kissing in the former's quarters. She hadn't been angry or upset, just - surprised. Still, Kane had come to her, sat down next to her whilst she worked around a sketch with pencils and supplies, Lexa had given her, quickly following with a weak excuse that Clarke saw straight through.

Kane had spoken softly to her and had remained a small distance from her, as if he was concerned he would startle her with any sudden movement, close proximity or with a loud voice. She had taken that to heart, he had truly been concerned and if she had been worried or upset before about the surprise relationship, her mind would have been changed by the words coming out of his mouth and by the tender gaze every time he mentioned her mother, she knew he cared for her and that was enough for her. She had cringed however when he had spoken of never trying to take her fathers place or position as her Dad but a few seconds had passed in the conversation and Clarke had felt warmth and ease overpower her discomfort. Soon enough their conversation had turned humorous, jokes and laughter being passed between them and Clarke could honestly say, she couldn't picture anyone else better suited for her mother.

The best part of the three months and the peace that followed it was, Lexa. It had been three months since Clarke had told her that she was ready and while she would never forget what Lexa had done at the Mountain, she had forgiven her and upon the woman risking her own life for her and her friend within the City of Light, she had come to trust her fully again.

"Clarke," Lexa voiced, surprised when she saw the blonde enter or better yet, barge into her room, doors snapping shut behind her figure and a raging look on her usually calm and decided features. She was still beautiful in Lexa's eyes. She hadn't seen the woman in almost three months, not since Clarke had returned to Arkadia to help with it's reconstruction and it's rebuilding society wise. She hadn't gone to see her when Clarke and a few other Sky People had returned to Polis three days ago as part of the reinstatement of what was now only seven clans. She had wanted to go and visit Clarke the moment she had heard of the woman's first steps within her city but she had been worried that she would be pushing to much, pressing to instantly and although Clarke had kissed her within the City of Light and told her that she wanted to give whatever it was between them a shot, she didn't want to seem to desperate or clingy.

Clarke on the other hand was not amused. She had expected to see Lexa there at the entrance of Polis as the big gates were peeled apart to allow them access to the bustling city but had been sorely disappointed when the Commander hadn't been but Clarke had brushed it off as Lexa being the Commander who had thousands of more important things to do. She had known what she was getting herself into when she decided she wished to take the next step with Lexa and thus she had just waited for later part in the day for the Commander to come and visit her.

Clarke had done nothing but pout the rest of the day when Lexa had not visited her by mid-day and the pouting only got worse when the Commander had not even joined them for dinner. It had only seemed to agitate and infuriate Clarke by the time the next day had arrived and then the next night and then it turned day again only to repeat once more. By the third evening, Clarke was done. If Lexa wasn't going to come to her, she would go to Lexa.

"Can I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Clarke dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Lexa's words were cut clear and she snapped her mouth shut, the click of her teeth sounded throughout the room as she stared at the angered blonde before, confused as to why she was in trouble. _What did I do now_?

"If you didn't want to give this a chance..." Clarke started with a waving finger between the both of them, "...then at least be woman enough to say so, instead of cowering up here!"

Lexa cringed a little at the raised tone but took Clarke's volume in stride. "I do not understand, Clarke. I am not _cowering_ up here."

"Avoiding then," Clarke snapped back at her.

"Avoiding?" Lexa's brow creased before understanding struck her and struck her hard. She held a finger up to Clarke as the blonde opened her mouth to speak in what Lexa knew would be a flurry of words, that while she was fluent for the most part in Gonasleng, she would not be able to keep up. "I wasn't avoiding you, Clarke."

Clarke huffed incredulously.

"Clarke," Lexa took a hesitant step forward. "I wasn't." She took a deep breath and sighed inwardly, knowing that she would have to give herself over to Clarke for the woman to believe her. It wasn't that she wasn't okay with showing emotion towards Clarke, it was just such a hard thing to do for someone who had spent every waking moment after Costia burying themselves behind built and fortified walls. "I wasn't avoiding you, Clarke. I was...worried."

"Worri-"

"That I would appear to clingy or desperate for you. Which I am. I am weak for you, Clarke and this..." she motioned between the two of them herself, "...is new between us and I didn't want to be to pushy towards you. Also, my people are just-" Lexa's sentence was cut of by a pair of soft and welcoming lips on her own.

Clarke had heard nothing past Lexa's words of _worried_. She had connected the dots from their and understood why Lexa had not come to see her or spoken to her in the three days she had been in Polis, so Clarke had moved towards the Commander and pulled the woman into her in an attempt to show her everything that she meant to her through a single kiss.

Pulling apart when the need for air became to much, Lexa dazedly locked her green eyes with Clarke's blue ones. "Wow-I mean..."

Clarke lifted her hand and placed it over Lexa's heart. "I care about you, Lexa. I do." She trailed the hand down to the buttons of Lexa's coat, pulled the Commander forward and attached her lips to that of the brown haired woman's, once again, drawing a strangled moan from soft and slightly parted lips.

Lexa fell into the kiss, loving the feeling of molding her own lips to the blonde's. She moaned when the last button on her coat was popped and Clarke's hands had rolled up and over her shoulders to push the thick material off her shoulders before the blonde's body was pressed up against her own. Lexa groaned at the warmth of the figure against her that her fingers itched to touch.

Clarke pushed with her hands against strong shoulders, directing Lexa backwards until knees hit the back of the Commander's bed and the woman was sitting on the mixture of furs and material that had made up the comfort. She pulled away from bruised lips and moved to straddle the woman.

Lexa kept her hands clenched within the furs of her bed, not for leverage but for the truth that Clarke controlled what was happening for the moment and she would let the blonde have her way with her for as long as the blonde so desired.

Clarke settled atop of Lexa's lap and within moments, she felt the unusual hard press of something against her wet center. She shifted a little but only felt it harden in response. Her brow furrowed but her body shivered at the possibilities. "Lexa?"

"Mmm," Lexa mumbled back as her eyes tracked Clarke's soft and now wet lips.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the woman beneath her's, attention. Clearly, if she wanted to distract the Commander all she needed to do was kiss the woman. She smiled a little at that, ecstatic that she could cause such a reaction within the usually stoic Commander. "Lexa?"

The question of her name finally drew her attention away from Clarke's lips and towards the piercing sky blue eyes. "Yes, Clarke?"

"Are you carrying a weapon on you?" She had to ask, it was a possibility, albeit from the hardening of such a thing, a very unlikely possibility.

Lexa's own brow furrowed in confusion but she answered honestly, "Only within the inside of my boot, Clarke. As Commander and after ever-"

Clarke placed a finger over the woman's lips to hush her. "So I take it what's in your pants is real?" The question Clarke had posed was only answered with the utmost confused look from Lexa. Clarke sighed but finally blurted the question that had her on the tips of heat, "Do you have a dick, Lexa?"

Lexa only stared confused at her, yet again.

"A penis!" Clarke yelled in a slight bout of frustration and then flushed in embarrassment at the thought of the guards outside of Lexa's quarters, hearing.

Lexa understood those words clearly and precisely. "Yes," she answered cautiously, unsure of why such a thing was being brought up. Perhaps this was another thing that only the Skaikru understood. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Clarke answered short and to the point. "I mean it's a little..." she racked her brain for the right words to use that wouldn't offend or seem like she wasn't interested in all of Lexa, "...different," she settled on.

"Different?" Lexa asked, eyebrows raised in question as her hands moved from the furs to the blonde's upper arms. She wanted to know everything possible about the people Clarke had come from, even this if it seemed to matter so much.

Clarke shrugged a little, hands looped behind Lexa's neck as she searched for a viable answer to the Commander's question. "Female's on the Ark, weren't usually born with the extra male part. It was rare."

Lexa nodded, understanding. "While it is not normal, Clarke, exposure to radiation has made it more common for us but it does not occur within every woman nor man." Lexa shifted a little and moved to push Clarke from her body, "If this changes your view's on us, Clarke, I unde-"

Clarke anchored herself against Lexa and forced the Grounder Commander back into a sitting position on her bed. "I didn't say that, Lexa. I was just curious. I want all of you, every part. All this means is that there is a little more of you to lo-like."

"Bu-"

"Lexa." Clarke halted the woman's words, "Either kiss me or I will throttle you."

Lexa wasted no time in complying and soon enough, once again, their lips were attached to one another, sliding against the others in a perfect in sync dance that was both familiar and exploratory.

Clarke felt both of Lexa's hands slip from her arms and down to her hips before one toyed with the hem of her shirt for a few moments in what Clarke knew was an ask of permission from Lexa, it was giving her time to retract the brown haired woman's hand from intimate areas that only a lover would be allowed to touch. Clarke slid a hand of her own to Lexa's and guided the Commander's left hand underneath her shirt where she left it splayed out against her bare stomach, granting the permission that Lexa sought.

Lexa felt Clarke's stomach flutter under her touch and she moaned into the kiss at the feeling underneath her fingertips. She slid her left hand higher but at a slow pace so as not to rush this experience with Clarke, nor did she want to go further then Clarke was sure of going and thus it gave the blonde ample time to pull away.

This tentative relationship that had been taken up between the two, was still new and wounds were still in the process of healing from the incident at Mount Weather. Lexa sighed into the kiss, her mind hardening at the thought. The Mountain had taken so much from her; her people and then Clarke because of those people the Mountain had taken.

Clarke rocked a little into Lexa's lap, feeling the light static of fingers running up her sides and over her ribs. It was the furthest either of them had ever gone and Clarke was willing to take it further and by the feeling of Lexa against her center, the Commander was just as willing. All, she needed was for Lexa to let go of that last seed of doubt that about Clarke not wanting because while it was adorable and chivalrous, it also had the woman holding back on her.

Clarke pulled away from Lexa's lips and glanced down into the forest green eyes that matched the woman clan name almost perfectly. They were colored in a way that Clarke would never forget the beauty of the ground before it was marred. "I want this, Lex."

Lexa swallowed but nodded. She could see the truth within, Clarke's eyes. The blonde sitting in her lap, truly did want every part of her. She swallowed down the nerves that racked her body. She was not new to sex, only that truth came with the fact that Costia had been her one and only. This was due to anytime she had actually looked at a woman with lust after Costia, she had immediately been drowned with guilt for doing so and this had been no different for when she had looked at Clarke with such thoughts. That had only worsened when the lust had moved away from happening only within Clarke's proximity and into her nightly dreams. Then had gotten to the point where Lexa had considered actually throwing herself of a cliff to get rid of the guilt of falling in love with the blonde. She had felt like she had betrayed, Costia for so long, until she had finally come to realize that Costia wouldn't want her to live that way.

Lexa frowned at the thoughts. Live that way or not, she hadn't had sex in over two years and servicing herself had only become a sense of obligation to her nether regions. She shook her head a little and pressed her lips back against, Clarke's. She was the Commander of thirteen clans and had instilled fear into the clans that had stood against her with ex-Queen Nia. She had found Luna who had once again taken up the mantle of her most loyal. She was the Commander who had managed to get the star from the sky to be with her. She was the Commander who had managed to get Wanheda, the destroyer of the Mountain to be with her. How? Lexa didn't know but if she was able to do all that, then she'd be damned if she let something as small as not having an ounce of sex in over two years get to her.

Lexa pulled her lips away from Clarke's soft and inviting ones and started a trail of feather light kisses across and down the blonde's jaw and neck as the woman atop of her stretched her head back to expose the smooth skin of her neck. She nipped lightly at the offering and listened as Clarke mewled above her in response. A pleased grin stretched across her face as her hand reached a perfectly round mound on the blonde's chest. She squeezed and felt Clarke buck into her.

Lexa had never been so hard in her life. She had never been to the point of hardness that she actually was aching but in this moment with Clarke on top of her lap, straddling her and rocking every so gently into her, Lexa was reaching all new territory that she could never have imagined doing so.

Clarke stared down at Lexa who had a curious gaze locked on the hand under her shirt that was attached to her breast. She desperately wanted and needed Lexa to move her hand, to experiment in anyway the Commander wished to. "I won't break, Lexa."

Lexa understood the words and squeezed a little harder then previous against the round globes. She had known that Clarke was quite big in that department which was not a real common thing among her people, even Costia had been small but not Clarke and it was a glorious feeling to have the weight and feel of the blonde in her hand while she made erotic sounds at the exploration, above her. She ran her thumb over the blonde's protruding nipple and was rewarded with a small moan, she had no idea what Clarke liked when it came to fondling but from the sounds that the woman was making, Lexa knew she was on the right track and now that she was informed of such information, she was allowed to indulge in her addiction of Clarke's breasts.

The feeling of Lexa playing with her breasts had her fighting to keep from moaning to loudly, alerting the guards outside the door to the happenings within the room they were guarding. She groaned and rolled her clothed hips hard into Lexa's, rolling the copious amounts of wetness that had seeped through the material of her pants and onto Lexa's own pants to show just how thoroughly she was enjoying being in such an erotic moment with Lexa.

Lexa couldn't help it, her hips having a mind of their own, ground back against the blonde who emitted a deep rumbling groan from above that shot straight through Lexa and straight to her cock. Lexa cringed, feeling the very old feeling of pleasure wash over her and she knew exactly what was coming and since it had been over two years, her body was in no way prepared to stop the sensation.

Lexa felt herself come, hard.

She felt the rolls of pleasure rip through her as her orgasm hit her, letting out a gravelly moan at the very long awaited feeling. She couldn't stop her hips from continuing their short thrusts up against Clarke nor could she keep her cum from decorating her pants beneath the blonde turning black material white. A few minutes passed in what felt like forever as she dropped her head into the crook of Clarke's shoulder and planned ways for herself to become invisible, vanish or perhaps be run through with a blade by those who wished to challenge her because right now she would give them the permission to kill her if they so desired. Perhaps, she would be able to hide where Luna had hid. She would not be found, Luna hadn't after all.

The decision made. She would push Clarke off her, hightail it out of the room in search of Luna and then secure the boat clan leader's secret hideout before disappearing into a life of banishment, solitude and celibacy. Unfortunately, Lexa's plan was shattered to smithereens when she felt her head being pulled from Clarke's shoulder and a finger being pushed against the bottom of her chin, drawing her up to look into the sky blue eyes.

Clarke had bit her own lip to keep herself from coming when she had felt Lexa release inside her pants and onto her lap where they had eagerly been grounding against one another. It had been a surprise, Clarke wouldn't deny that but as she watched Lexa withdraw into herself and pictured the millions of scenarios that were probably running through the Commander's head, she had felt sorry for the woman.

"Lex," Clarke started cautiously and quietly. "Did you just come?"

Lexa averted her eyes away from the sky blue ones. She had never been so embarrassed in her life, the only other time she had ever been embarrassed had been during her stumbling and bumbling attempts at asking Costia out and during their first time but this, this was utter mortification because back then she had been nothing but a young girl finding her way in the world and training to become the next Commander. Now, however, she was the Commander, fearless and fearsome and she had just come in her pants while only kissing Clarke.

Clarke pushed the chin under her thumb up a little harder and searched for the forest greens that she loved so much. "Lexa, it is nothing to be embarrassed about." She watched the Commander's head begin to duck again and knew that the words were not helping regardless of the truth behind them. "It actually makes me feel a little better, really."

Lexa's eyes snapped up to meet the sky blue ones, a question in them.

Clarke smirked a little down at the woman. "It makes me feel rather satisfied that I am good enough to make you come so easily."

Lexa groaned and dropped her eyes again.

 _Wrong choice of words, idiot_. "It makes me feel wanted and irresistible." Clarke took hold of both sides of Lexa's face and forced her to look at her. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Lexa wanted to believe Clarke but damn it, she was _Heda_ , the chosen and she couldn't even last five minutes without coming at the first sign of pleasure like a complete virgin. _God_ , _Nia would have had a feel day at that knowledge_. Lexa cringed, that definitely dampened her mood.

"Plus," Clarke began bringing her lips down to Lexa's ear. "It gives me a chance to _help_ you out a little."

Lexa swallowed in what she was certain was a far to loud way as she felt Clarke shift of her lap and down to her knees, Lexa's mood perked again. She felt herself beginning to harden again at the sight of the blonde on her knees in front of her and the woman's hands running from her neck, trailing down to the button and zip on the messy pants that she wore. This would be a first and she was terrified that she wouldn't last long just like previously.

Clarke grinned as she divided her attention between Lexa's longing and frantic gaze and the knowledge that her prize was just past the last material bound obstacle. She pulled the zip down, popped the button and maneuvered her hand inside. She groaned internally at the feeling of her hand grasping the smooth shaft of Lexa's most private parts. She tugged a little and her eyes twinkled in victory when she pulled Lexa free.

The tip of her tongue ran over her lips, wetting them as she stared at Lexa's beautiful member, it was everything and nothing of what Clarke expected but it was Lexa perfectly. The member as it hardened, stood proud and beautiful, strong and sure and was not embarrassed by it's previous early arrival, in fact it seemed invigorated by such an action as if it needed to prove it's worth and was more then willing to. Clarke licked her lips again, offered one last look at the brown haired woman and while she locked her eyes with Lexa's, she enveloped the head in her mouth, sucking at the woman's cum and pre-cum before lowering her eyes and starting down the shaft.

Lexa's hands had fallen away from Clarke the moment the woman had sunk to her knees and now they were entwined and clenched within her furs. She gritted her teeth as she stared down into her lap where blonde hair was splayed out all over her lap. She didn't need the visual, especially when she felt Clarke's mouth sliding off her and a tongue encircling the head.

Clarke started the slow and agonizing process of lowering her mouth back over Lexa's cock, slowly taking each inch into her mouth, swallowing as the head peaked deeper, hitting the back of her throat and pushing further. She took Lexa's cock to it's base and peered up at Lexa through her hooded eyes and eyelashes to find the woman clinging to whatever self control she had left.

Clarke pulled up from Lexa, circled the tip once again, tasting a mixture of salty and sweet. She pulled off fully, licked her lips and settled a hand around the Commander's shaft and began pumping with an enclosed fist up and down the shaft, listening to the whimpers and attempts at controlled breathing from the woman she was touching and feeling the solid and thick muscle in her hand twitch and throb.

Clarke had ran her hand over the head of the cock, gathering the copious amounts of pre-cum and lathering it over the hard and smooth skin before lowering her head once again. She took Lexa's length into her mouth and sucked hard, needing to get the woman off and needing to taste her, she could wait no longer and pulled her hair away from Lexa's line of sight, to give the Commander a pleasing visual that would hopefully help to speed the process along.

Lexa's eyes fell to the blonde head of hair bobbing up and down in her lap and groaned as she caught a glimpse of her glistening cock exiting Clarke's mouth before it slid from her view once again, encased in wet warmth. Clarke's lips were tight around her and her tongue was swirling as the blonde's throat swallowed and Lexa wasn't entirely sure how long she could keep this up for anymore, she had been struggling with bursting since the moment Clarke had looked at her.

Lexa pressed a hand to Clarke's hair and moaned as teeth were dragged up over her shaft, scratching ever so lightly against the smooth skin the blonde pumping away at her when and where she could. Lexa's grip on her furs tightened as she gritted her teeth to keep her hips from thrusting up to meet Clarke's hot mouth. "Clarke, I'm g-gonna come."

Clarke swallowed around the head in her throat but made no move to comment or to release Lexa. Instead, she picked up her pace, sucking and licking quickly, loving the feel of the large head pressing to the back of her throat before pushing further down and into the tight vice of her throat.

"Clar-"

Clarke felt Lexa grip in her hair tighten and felt herself flood at the sensation. She had had no idea she had liked it so much but Lexa brought out the erotica of the situation. She felt the woman's hips buck up into her face, sliding the cock further down her throat before the woman shuddered and grunted, the cock head erupting in large shots of cum.

Clarke swallowed, savoring the taste and feeling of Lexa's release. She pulled up and free with a small _pop_ as she released Lexa from her mouth. She swiped her tongue over her lips once and then smirked up at the brown haired, Commander whose eyes were blown about as much as her mind and she was stock still in what was most likely shock mixed with extensive pleasure. "See, nothing to be embarrassed about. You lasted longer that time."

Lexa could only briefly nod. A first and hopefully not a last experience.

Lexa took note of the twinkling sky blue eyes of mirth that Clarke held and growled a little. She was _Heda_ , Commander of all and right now her current predicament was not so amusing as Clarke was making it seem to be. She'd show her.

Lexa like lightening, pushed herself to her feet, took hold of Clarke's upper arms, pulling her to her feet and quickly spun them around only to force them to fall onto the bed of furs. Lexa braced herself against the mattress with a hand next to Clarke's blonde head of hair, to stop herself from landing on the young woman. "Let's see how long you last," Lexa whispered down to her.

Clarke's mirth for the night at Lexa's original situation had disappeared rather quickly after that.

* * *

 **Gonasleng -** English

 **That was actually my favorite so far that I've written for The 100. So I want to say a thank you to my prompter for this. I had not thought of this but this gave me so much inspiration and once I started typing this out, I couldn't stop.**

 **Also, this has pushed me to continue writing my Clarke/Lexa/Costia fic. It's gonna be a series of one-shots but they will most likely be tied in together. I had pushed the Clarke/Lexa/Costia pairing aside but after writing this I just got real inspired again. Don't worry it will not take away from my other series, those three are paramount before others and another story for the 'On The Ground' series will be up sometime this week, hopefully.**


End file.
